


"A body has been found"

by Schattenschreiberin



Category: Brave (2012), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Murder has already happened, Time before first trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenschreiberin/pseuds/Schattenschreiberin
Summary: Monokuma had given each of them a motive.And for one of them that seemed to have been enough to kill.
Kudos: 3





	"A body has been found"

**Author's Note:**

> I actually made a few notes for a 'full' story but I can't even get up to sixteen characters so that won't happen.  
> But I wanted to write this little bit.

_A body has been found_

Her whole body was frozen.

After a moment of shock people started running out of the room, after the person that had left them a few minutes ago to check on the only one they hadn’t seen this morning.

She wasn’t the last one to arrive, but the room was already filled with people. The short girl with the colorful hair and clothes was crying and held back by the tallest student. His teeth were clenched, and his green eyes fixated on the corner.

She had never seen a dead body before his. Was he even dead? Now that she was standing here, seeing blood and wounds, she really hoped he was.

It was eerily quiet aside from Anas’ crying and yelling. Did really nobody know how to deal with this?

Finally, a blond guy, their Ultimate Observer, stepped forward and past Ana and Aster. After placing two fingers on a pale neck he turned around again and shook his head. Ana cried louder and tried to get to him, but the bear put an end to this situation.

She dug her pale fingers in her braid and tugged on it a few times while they were all walking to the gym. They had decided that it was best to not oppose Monokuma, since he seemed to have already killed one of them, who hadn’t shown him the most respect from the beginning. He was dead, they were not. And nobody wanted to change that last part anytime soon.

When they were standing in the familiar room again, she looked around at the faces of her fellow students. There was tension, anger, sorrow and fear. She was scared herself. Monokuma had waited for this. For one of them to get murdered. What would be the next part of his game? She looked over to Ana again and reminded herself to ask her later why he had been in her room and why she had been late to breakfast. That was a bit suspicious… For now, everyone seemed to be dead set on Monokuma, or whoever was behind him, being the killer. Maybe it would stay that way.

No. The bear made it clear. He wasn’t the one. It would defeat the whole purpose of his game after all. He also made clear that there would be no more warnings for violating the schools’ rules… Now there were only fourteen of them left. They all stared at the impaled redhead while Monokuma explained the next big part of their day. The trial.

The murderer needed to get away with it to ‘graduate’. If they found enough evidence and managed to find him or her guilty in the trial, the murderer would die. If they failed… he or she would be free while the rest of their class would get killed.

Her blue eyes widened.

Whoever was behind that bear was ruthless. He enjoyed watching them turn on each other and would enjoy the execution. Her stomach turned at the thought of seeing any of her classmates getting executed. She knew none of them that well. They all just met a few days ago.

Sure, a few of the others immediately hit it off and became fast friends but that was only because they were social butterflies. Though sometimes it felt like she knew them longer than just these few days… Like him. Something told her they would have been great friends if they didn’t end up in this horrible situation.

Yelling pulled her back to reality.

Monokuma had left them to their investigation and their Ultimate Mechanic had punched the wall, cursing the bear and whoever had decided to follow his insane commands. They could have made it out alive together, but now two of them were dead and one of the remaining students was to blame for one of the deaths. The Auburn-haired was calmed down by his childhood friend, the girl with the title ‘Ultimate Athlete’, and she suggested to split up in three teams so nobody would walk around on their own.

Everyone agreed and they started their investigation.

She stayed away from the room.

But she mentioned her suspicions towards Ana to her teammates. They frowned. Nobody wanted it to be true and Ana didn’t look like she could just overpower and kill him but on the other hand… He had clearly trusted her. So, it would’ve been easy for her to lure him into her room and attack from behind, right?

Her hands slightly shook as she put the disk into the computer to see what Monokuma had given him as a motive. It was so similar to hers. Worry about a little sister… It was hard to swallow. He had been presented with the same motivation, but he had been one of the students who was stubbornly set on finding a way out for all of them. Around the masterminds’ rules. Without losing anyone.

Her heart started aching and she dug her finger into her braid again. This was not fair…

A hand was laid on her shoulder and the girl with the golden hair, the Ultimate Painter, smiled at her gently. With those hated words “We’re getting out of here”

She felt worse and worse.

When they met up for the trial, she saw Ana looking pale and scared, clinging to Hiccups’ arm. Aster on her other side, glaring at everyone who graced her with a suspicious look.

They suspected her.

They would point at her as the guilty one.

_And Elsa would be free._

She was shaking in anticipation. Nothing had gone as she planned it. Ana had looked like an easy target, someone that wouldn’t be able to put up much of a fight to defend herself. She had been surprised to find him in her room instead but played it off quickly. She had been nervous, she had told him she wanted to talk, she hadn’t plan to kill _him_. Because he and Ana had switched rooms, she was able to blame it on her. Using the other girls’ fear and friendship to get free from this school.

Suddenly she felt someone squeeze her hand and she looked up.

Rapunzel was squeezing her hand for support, was smiling at her to calm her down, mistaking her shaking for fear and nervousness. She was one of the nicest people Elsa had encountered in her life. Her blue eyes darted around the elevator, from face to face. She didn’t know these people. Did she? Even if she didn’t, did they deserve this…? If she managed to trick all of them, every single one of them would die while she would be free to go.

She pulled her hand out of the other girls’ grip and hugged herself, staring at the ground. No. They wouldn’t die. She would make it to the police, and they would get them out of here. That’s how this would end. Only two people dead.

It was a small price to pay, right?

The mastermind wouldn’t get away with this, right?

The others would forgive her after this was over. Right?

The elevator stopped and they took their places in the courtroom. His place would’ve been directly opposite of hers. Now there was a picture there, same with Meridas’ place.

Ana was getting even paler when the others started talking.

Elsa was waiting, her gaze wandering over the faces of her classmates.

Her mind froze when Fishlegs started stating his observations. That Ana was not tall enough, that many of Jacks’ wounds could only have been caused by someone who was his height or slightly taller than him. And Fishlegs went on.

Ana wasn’t their suspect anymore…

No. She couldn’t crack under the pressure now. Everything would be for nothing.

Her nails scraped the wood of her stance as she tried to keep eye contact with whoever was speaking.

She felt the burning sensation of pairs of green and blue eyes on her, but she tried to ignore Hiccup, Aster and Astrid while she kept her own blue eyes at Fishlegs’ calm and determined face. As he asked the question that shattered her and that he already knew the answer to.

“You were holding on to your sisters’ brooch for the past days, Elsa. Where is it now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Only when you write about something you realize how stupid it actually is.  
> I loosely based this on the first death in the Animation and when I rewatched that episode I got so frustrated about how the f that could happen without anyone noticing (that room got wrecked and nobody heard a thing? Did I miss something and those rooms are soundproof?) and how could Sayaka raise her arm in a way that would make her write on the wall like that? And why did she write in english?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it and it wasn't too confusing....


End file.
